Enfados y otras cosas
by Alex VAE
Summary: Kyouya se entera de una situación que para él es alarmante y que involucra a su compañero Viktor. No es de extrañar su enorme enfado si tal situación involucra a kohai.


**Disclaimer** : Ningún personaje me pertenece.

* **Alerta de spoiler** de los CG's de **Viktor sensei** y una historia de senpais que incluye al susodicho y a **Itsuki senpai**.

*Campechanía: Trato llano y cordial, sin ceremonias ni formulismos.

*Hay una diferencia entre cómo se tratan los profesores y los estudiantes —incluyendo a Hideki, es un estudiante universitario. Kohai, al ser la menor en edad y experiencia los trata a todos de usted, Hideki usa el voseo para ella pero el ustedeo a los profesores y estos últimos se tratan de vos y le hablan así a sus estudiantes y asistentes. Esto es por mera formalidad.

*Dejé el honorífico "senpai" al no encontrar un equivalente en español como sí se puede con "sensei".

* * *

 _ **Enfados y otras cosas**_

Cuando el profesor Kyouya entró al aula donde se encontraba uno de sus compañeros, meramente para proporcionarle simples papeles de la institución, no pensó que se enteraría de semejante situación. ¡Era de lo peor de lo que pudo descubrir! ¡Sabía que su compañero Viktor era un idiota pero no tanto como para que se le metiera en la cabeza ideas tan inmorales! Para Kyouya aquello era imperdonable. ¡Imperdonable!

Todo empezó minutos antes cuando tenía que entregarle el dichoso papeleo a Viktor. Este último estaba con su asistente, Hideki, hablando sobre sus clases y quién sabe qué más en el aula del grupo 3-B. Era tiempo de descanso y las aulas y pasillos estaban vacíos. Hideki estaba sentado en el escritorio debidamente tomando apuntes y ordenando archivos y el mayor estaba sentado sobre el mismo haciendo anotaciones en un libro de historia. Kyouya saludó a Viktor y a Hideki y de inmediato les informó el motivo de su visita mientras les entregaba papeles a ambos.

—Viktor, el director me pidió que te entregara estos documentos con respecto a tu clase... Hideki, esto es para vos, es con respecto a tu universidad y tu trabajo como asistente.

Hideki agradeció y después de ojear los documentos los guardó en una de sus carpetas. Él sabía de qué trataba el papeleo por lo que no le preocupaba recibirlos; de hecho se alegraba de haberlos obtenido al fin, los necesitaba para sus trámites universitarios con respecto a su tesis. Por otro lado Viktor suspiró al ver las hojas que recibía, no le molestaban los asuntos que trataban pero tampoco eran sus favoritos. Mientras se los daba a Hideki le respondió a Kyouya:

—Todo en orden, lo resolveré mañana mismo. Hideki, por favor ponélos en mi carpeta azul. —Al mismo tiempo que Hideki hacía lo que se le había dicho Viktor sonrió y prosiguió para hablarle a su compañero—: Gracias por traerlos, Kyouya.

—Pienso que deberías resolverlo hoy y no mañana. Podría surgir algún problema y el asunto quedará pendiente.

Viktor negó con la cabeza, cerró su libro y lo dejó de lado junto con su lápiz y con su típica sonrisa le respondió a su inconforme compañero: —No, esta tarde debo ir al café, mi pequeña kohai ha creado una receta nueva con hojas de té rojo y no debo despreciar su gentileza.

Kyouya se alteró un poco, no por la negativa del otro, eso se lo esperaba, sino por la palabra posesiva que utilizó y la manera tan amistosa de referirse a la estudiante que atiende el café de la institución. Con cautela y tratando de comprender le preguntó a Viktor: —¿Acabas de decir "mi pequeña"?

—En efecto, dije "mi pequeña". ¿Acaso eso te molesta?

Kyouya frunció el ceño, estaba molesto por el descaro. Le respondió con un tono de voz que denotaba su desaprobación: —Claro que me molesta. No es tuya, es sólo una estudiante, ¿y qué es eso de "pequeña"? No deberías referirte a ella con tanta campechanía y familiaridad.

Hideki mantenía el silencio y trataba de no producir ningún sonido, sentía la tensión aumentar y no quería verse envuelto en los problemas de aquellos dos profesores. No, haría lo posible para mantenerse invisible y olvidado en aquella delicada y pronto desastrosa conversación.

—¿Ah no? —Viktor alzó una ceja.

Fue su error dejarse llevar y olvidarse de mantener el bajo perfil con el tema de kohai y un fatal error mostrarse desinteresado ante ello. Viktor estaba pensando más de lo usual. Aunque respondió con naturalidad Kyouya ya había adivinado lo que ocurría...y no le gustaba ni un poquito.

A Viktor la voz le salió con su tono habitual, sabía disimular a la perfección y tomarse todo con calma: —Pues yo sólo estoy siendo un poco cariñoso. —Se alzó de hombros y continuó—: También me he referido con cariño a Itsuki y nadie me ha reprendido por ello —de hecho, no mintió.

Pero Kyouya ya lo sabía, lo había adivinado y esas palabrerías no servirían para cambiar su opinión. Su voz desveló el enojo y la indignación que sentía en aquel momento: —¡¿Acaso estás saliendo con kohai?! ¡¿Te atreviste a sentir amor por una estudiante que acaba de cumplir dieciséis años?! ¡Y no metás a Itsuki en esto, tu trato con él no es el mismo!

Viktor le contestó con calma y firmeza: —Claro que no estoy saliendo con ella —se enderezó y miró frente a frente a Kyouya.

—¡Pero sentís algo por ella! ¡Lo sé! ¡Tu actitud con ella no es la misma con ninguno de tus estudiantes, ni siquiera con Itsuki!

—Kyouya, calmáte, no salgo con kohai. Yo no haría eso, esperaré hasta que... —Se detuvo, sus pupilas se contrajeron de la impresión y se abofeteó mentalmente.

Kyouya ardió en cólera y agarró a Viktor de su corbata. Lo jaló fuera del escritorio haciendo que este maniobrara para no caerse. Pero Viktor se rió de la situación, así era él, se burlaba de su error y creía que Kyouya exageraba, desde su punto de vista siempre lo hacía. Aunque, eso sí, no quería admitirse que lo ponía un poco nervioso el haber sido descubierto.

Hideki se alarmó al ver que la situación se volvió demasiado violenta, trató de calmar a Kyouya quien no dejaba de gritarle a su compañero.

—Profesor Kyouya, no es necesario que trate de este modo a Viktor por su imprudencia.

Antes de que el encolerizado profesor pudiera responder, el aludido abrió la boca al dirigirse a su asistente: —¿Imprudencia? Hideki, vos mismo me has dicho que enamorarse no es una imprudencia si se tienen buenas y sanas intenciones. Y estabas de acuerdo en que no tiene nada de malo enamorarse de alguien sólo un poco más joven que vos.

Los gritos cesaron y al notar la mirada de reproche de Kyouya sobre él Hideki respondió apresuradamente para alivianar lo que su superior había provocado.

—¡Yo-yo lo dije pero no me imaginaba que se refería a esto! ¡Esta situación es...es muy diferente a la que usted me planteó y creí que seguía refiriéndose al tema de la clase!

Kyouya se escuchó de nuevo al volver a gritarle a Viktor: —¡Con vos no hay buenas y sanas intenciones! ¡Le llevás como once años de diferencia y ella es una menor de edad! ¡¿Cómo te atrevés siquiera en fijarte en una estudiante?!

—¿Qué clase de imagen tenés de mí? Y no te apresurés. Te advierto que lo que me ha llamado la atención de ella es su personalidad, amabilidad y laboriosidad. Vamos, todos sabemos que es un encanto de muchacha.

Kyouya se sentía indignado, demasiado. Bajó el tono de su voz, ahora hablaba más grave de lo normal. Su paciencia se había agotado y su enojo estaba por los cielos. No aflojaba el agarre de la corbata de su compañero, su estúpido compañero.

—Sí, es una muchacha ejemplar, pero no para que pongás tus ojos en ella de esa forma. No sólo te enamoraste de esa jovencita, sino que la estás cortejando.

—Ahora te estás inventando cosas. Yo no la estoy cortejando. —Luego sonrió y dijo—: Yo sólo admití que me enamoré de ella. No sé qué clase de imaginación tenés que estás pensando en cosas horribles y haciendo un caos de algo tan ínfimo.

—¡Mi imaginación está bien, gracias! Y no me hace falta imaginarme nada para saber que algo pasa, aunque al principio no quería admitirlo. He visto cómo kohai te atiende en el café y su condescendencia y amabilidad con vos es diferente con la de otros profesores, significa que has pasado más tiempo de lo normal con ella. —Kyouya suspiró, debería calmarse un poco. Su cabeza ya le estaba doliendo. Continuó—: Además, ella prepara comidas especiales con esas benditas hojas de té rojo sin ninguna obligación. Yo sé que no es porque kohai sea demasiado amable, es porque también sabe de tu condición.

Viktor se turbó al escuchar aquello. Se sintió perplejo. Ahora temía por su trabajo y sobre todo que lo alejaran de kohai por medio de serios problemas legales. Si Kyouya le decía al director todo lo que acababa de averiguar entonces estaba perdido.

—¿Cómo demonios supiste eso?

—Es muy obvio, idiota, sino no se preocuparía en la variedad de alimentos que ingerís. Y sé que ese secreto sólo se lo revelás a alguien cuando es estrictamente necesario y cuando tu confianza es muy alta con alguien.

Viktor se maldijo por dentro. Kyouya lo conocía bien, no por nada tenían una clase de ene-amistad muy extraña, un mal compañerismo pero al menos podían apoyarse en el otro de vez en cuando. Sólo la mayoría de sus familiares, algunos del cuerpo docente, incluyendo al director, su asistente Hideki, la abuela de kohai y por supuesto la misma kohai sabían acerca de su condición genética. Y estas últimas dos sabían de ello porque entabló una buena relación con ellas. Su problema es que kohai sólo era una estudiante, alguien a quien no se tenía que acercar demasiado y menos entregarle tanta confianza. ¡¿Por qué de entre todas las personas que conocía y a las cuales podía elegir se tuvo que enamorar de la dulce, linda y sobre todo joven estudiante?!

Viktor suspiró, tenía que calmar a Kyouya y hacer que no fuera con el director, la policía y la ONU con la maravillosa noticia.

—Sí, se lo dije. Pero escuchá, no quería hacerlo en un principio, es sólo que me encontró en la enfermería bebiendo sangre y pues no quería que se preocupara así que se lo confesé. Sabía que podía comprender y mantenerlo en secreto.

Kyouya decidió que sería prudente escuchar lo que Viktor tenía que decir. Así que lo soltó y se cruzó de brazos. Hideki se sintió aliviado de que Kyouya se estuviera calmando, no quería tener que ir a buscar al doctor Haruka si Viktor lograba que su compañero perdiera los estribos por completo.

Kyouya miró a Viktor con seriedad y preguntó: —¿Y cómo es que ella te encontró bebiendo sangre? ¿Acaso no tuviste la delicadeza de cerrar la puerta?

—Esa vez no, no creí que nadie entraría e iba a hacerlo rápido. —Complacido de que las cosas se hubieran calmado decidió sentarse nuevamente sobre el escritorio para continuar con su relato—: Pero justo cuando me disponía a beber ella entró, al parecer estaba buscándome. Es imposible explicar esa clase de situaciones y kohai se alarmó mucho así que decidí contarle la verdad. También le dije sobre las hojas de té especiales que había preparado su abuela para mí; en realidad nunca he dicho o hecho algo para que prepara dulces y comidas con dichas hojas, lo hace por amabilidad.

—¿Le has dicho acerca de tus sentimientos? No te atrevás a mentirme porque me daré cuenta de todas formas.

—No le dije exactamente lo que sentía pero—

—¡Serás imbécil!

Cuando Viktor se dio cuenta Kyouya ya lo tenía agarrado de su corbata otra vez. Otro error que cometió, qué remedio. Hideki tuvo que acercarse a tratar de detener a Kyouya para que no golpeara a su compañero.

—¡Vampiro idiota!

Hideki detuvo el puño a tiempo, pero sólo podía mantenerlo estable, el mayor era muy fuerte y estaba realmente furioso.

—¡No! ¡Kyouya! ¡Así no se resolverá nada!

—¡Hideki, soltáme, él se lo merece!

Viktor empezó a reírse de la situación. Le divertía el hecho de haber confesado semejante cosa, le divertía la reacción de su compañero e incluso le daba risa el hecho de que su asistente estuviera haciendo lo posible por detener a Kyouya en lo que parecía un intento de asesinato. Era una situación absurda en verdad, nada de aquello tenía sentido...o bueno, tal vez algunas cosas sí, pero ya todo le daba igual. No podía cambiar nada, eso le daba risa ¿qué otra cosa podría hacer?, ¿afligirse?, ¿echarse a llorar por el hecho de que podría perder su empleo e ir a la cárcel?, ¿preocuparse porque su compañero posiblemente no se conformaría con puños y tal vez buscaría una estaca para clavársela? ¡Qué ideas! Él no era la clase de persona que se echa para atrás y se esconde en auto compasión sabiendo que debe asumir sus consecuencias.

Nadie escuchó el ruido que provocaba la catastrófica escena. No había nadie en aulas subsiguientes y no habría hasta dentro de diez minutos más. Sin embargo hubo una visita inesperada. Fue como si el hecho de haber hablado de su persona provocara que el universo la trajera a aquel lugar en ese mismo instante, en plena escena, no antes, no después. Porque sí, kohai había llegado. Tenía un porta vasos para bebidas para llevar en sus manos, había un vaso de café en él.

Cuando kohai caminaba por los pasillos no se esperaba toparse con aquella sorpresa. Se le hizo extraño escuchar tanto ajetreo, eso sí y en especial cuando se acercó al aula de la clase 3-B y escuchaba las amenazas de muerte de Kyouya, los intentos de calmarlo de quien parecía ser Hideki y las risas de Viktor. Se preguntó qué podría estar pasando, pero tenía una entrega y debía ir.

Atónita, perpleja, conmocionada. Kohai chilló sorprendida y preocupada por lo que presenció.

—¡Profesores! ¡¿Qué están haciendo?! ¡¿Hideki senpai, qué ocurre?!

Hubo silencio. El aula se sintió vacía de pronto porque los tres hombres se detuvieron. Al ver al centro de la discusión llegar y ser sorprendidos en tan vergonzosa situación hizo que en segundos recobraran la compostura. Los más apenados y nerviosos eran, en efecto, Viktor y Kyouya.

Hideki fue el primero en hablar: —Lo siento, profesores, debo irme a hacer unas diligencias en la universidad antes de regresar. Kohai, disculpá, pero ustedes necesitan privacidad.

Tomando su mochila Hideki abandonó el lugar con rapidez. Ya no quería saber nada del asunto, no quería que las cosas volvieran a ponerse feas y menos verse involucrado. Además, sabía que kohai podía arreglar las cosas, ella tenía la maravillosa facultad de hacer que la escucharan y el poder de calmar a ese par de profesores.

—Profesores, ¿qué ocurre? ¿Están bien?

Kyouya se apresuró a responder, aclarándose la garganta primero: —Mirá, kohai, resulta que Viktor y yo tuvimos una pequeña disputa porque cometió una imprudencia muy grave. Me molesté tanto que sólo quería golpearlo y Hideki tuvo que detenerme. No debés preocuparte, esto ya ha pasado antes, creo que lo sabés muy bien.

Ella asintió con cierta inseguridad y timidez. Pero seguía preocupada, para ella la violencia no resolvía nada adecuadamente, incluso se lo había dicho a Wakatoshi en varias ocasiones.

—Kohai —la llamó Viktor— sólo fue un percance menor. Sé lo que pensás de la violencia pero ambos ya nos calmamos ¿ves? Todo está bien.

Ella decidió responder: —De todas formas no me gusta que peleen. Podrían hablar si alguno de los dos se ha equivocado, ¿no? Si se lastiman entre sí cometerían más imprudencias, eso creo yo.

Ella era sin duda una debilidad de ambos, era demasiado su ternura. Ni el estudiante más femenino y adorable podía compararse con la señorita frente a ellos. Tenía un aire especial que hacía que no pudieran ignorarla. Ambos hablaron: —Lo sentimos, no queríamos que nos encontraras en esa situación.

Kohai sonrió y entonces sacó el tema por el que hizo su visita: —Ya que todo está bien, profesor Kyouya, aquí está su pedido. —Ella le extendió el porta vasos al susodicho—. Ya que usted me dijo que lo sorprendiera con alguna receta especial me tomé la libertad de hacerle un café con sus ingredientes favoritos.

El corazón de Kyouya sintió calidez por la consideración y magnífica iniciativa de la joven. En cuanto agradeció por el café y lo tomó entre sus manos escuchó un comentario insinuante de Viktor: —Vaya, un café especial para vos. ¿No decías que te daba celos que kohai me preparara dulces particulares a mí? Ya tenés algo para vos, ¿no estás feliz, Kyouya?

El aludido se atragantó con su propia saliva, estaba atónito, frustrado, enojado, nervioso y ahora un dolor de cabeza había hecho su aparición. ¡Magnífico! ¡Simplemente magnífico! ¡Justo lo que le hacía falta para cerrar el día con broche de oro! Viktor tenía que sacar partido de las circunstancias y hacerlo quedar mal. Sí, sabía que ahora su compañero también tenía conocimientos en su contra. No pudo evitar quedarse estático y mirar con nervios a kohai quien confundida le habló:

—¿Eh? ¿Profesor Kyouya, estaba celoso de que prepara recetas especiales a otros profesores? Lo lamento, no sabía que se sentía así. Pero el profesor Viktor tiene razón, ese café lo hice sólo para usted, no debería sentirse mal ahora. —Kohai le dedicó una sonrisa que contagió y alivió un poco al alterado profesor.

—¿Ves? —Viktor apoyó un codo en el hombro de su compañero—. Te dije que te preocupabas por nada, también sos un cliente importante para ella. —Luego se dirigió a la joven y le sonrió—. ¿No, mi pequeña kohai?

Kyouya se tuvo que esforzar para no golpear a Viktor ante lo último y suspiró con pesadez. Pero antes de que pudiera decir algo kohai, intrigada nuevamente, preguntó: —Es verdad, todos mis clientes son importantes. Pero, ¿era eso por lo que peleaban?

—¡No! —Intervino Kyouya de inmediato. Cuando se dio cuenta que sorprendió a la joven se aclaró la garganta y bajó la voz—. Lo siento. No, no, no peleábamos por eso. Fue algo serio, nada que ver con vos.

Ella no estaba muy convencida pero decidió que le creería. Viktor susurró en el oído a Kyouya para molestarlo: —¿Nada serio? Creo que ella te conoce muy bien como para hacerte un café especial. Qué imprudente.

Kyouya le susurró de vuelta: —Seguí hablando e iré a buscarte con una estaca para matarte.

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo —se alejó alzando sus manos en son de paz.

—Oh —kohai volvió a captar la atención de los dos mayores— creo que deben hablar solos. Profesor Viktor, espero pase pronto a probar la nueva receta del menú de repostería. Profesor Kyouya, ojalá disfrute de su café, puede pagarme luego. —Ella se dispuso a salir del aula y antes de salir dijo—: Espero puedan resolver el problema entre ustedes, profesores. Tengan una linda tarde.

Ambos se despidieron de ella con una sonrisa. Cuando al fin quedaron solos y Kyouya supo que kohai no podría escucharlos desde el pasillo decidió hablarle con franqueza y enojo a Viktor: —Te lo advierto, Viktor, te estoy vigilando. Esto no lo dejaré pasar. ¡Todavía considero inmoral lo que has hecho!

—Te estresás demasiado. Ella no me respondió nada del tema. Es como si nunca se lo hubiera dicho.

—No me importa, no acepto tus coqueteos con ella.

—Yo no coqueteo, sólo la trato como una dama. Pero hay algo que me intriga con respecto a vos.

—¿Qué cosa? —Preguntó exasperado.

—El hecho de que pidieras que "te sorprendiera" con el café y ella te haya preparado uno con tus ingredientes favoritos. ¿Esa no es mucha confianza? —Sí, Viktor se burlaba y acababa de regresarle el sermón a su compañero, aunque este no sintiera lo que Viktor sentía por kohai.

—¡Ya, está bien! ¡Vos ganás! No diré nada acerca de vos. Pero si me entero que andás inventando rumores sobre mí o no cumplís con esperarla te mato.

—Sí, con una estaca, sí, lo sé. Ya me lo has dicho muchas veces.

Tregua. Sí, ambos habían logrado tener un acuerdo nuevamente. Ahora sólo tenían que disculparse con Hideki y explicarle que el asunto se había resuelto. En aquel momento ambos profesores con la mente en calma, lo más calmada que se podía en sus peculiares vidas, se dispusieron a disfrutar de lo que quedaba del tiempo de descanso. Kyouya disfrutaría de su café y Viktor de la nueva receta que su pequeña kohai había preparado para él. Sí, todo marchaba bien entre ambos luego de aquel incidente...al menos hasta que a Viktor se le ocurriera mencionar que para la próxima reunión de profesores se ausentaría por uno de sus típicos viajes a Europa. Pero eso es otra historia y cuando se trata de Kyouya y Viktor los enfados son pan de todos los días.

.—Fin—.

* * *

*El hecho de que Hideki, el director y los compañeros docente sepan el secreto de Viktor es un headcanon de mi parte. Y pienso que los familiares deberán saber sobre eso, o al menos la mayoría.

Lo sé, me convertí lo en lo que juré destruir: las fickers que abandonan sus fics por largos periodos de tiempo y no escribe con las excusas de estar ocupada y con problemas a pesar de estar en unas felices vacaciones. Soy un desastre, lo sé. Para mis lectores de Hetalia, sepan que los fics que están sin continuar tendrán final, lo sé, los tengo planeados pero no escribiré sin inspiración ni estando desganada, sería injusto para el fic y para ustedes. Los que posiblemente primero finalizaré serán ''Sueños destrozados'' y ''Fobia: ciNofobia'' porque son los que menos les falta para terminar y son más sencillos. Tengo otros proyectos dentro y fuera de este mundillo ficker en mente, eso también me distrae. Pero no los he abandonado, lectores, los aprecio mucho.

Un saludo muy grande y éxitos en todo. Muchas gracias por leer. ¡Chao!


End file.
